Áudios
by Dark Temi
Summary: Apenas um desses acontecimentos corriqueiros da vida universitária. A.U. - para Sabaku no T.


**N/A:** Naruto não me pertence, eu to há duas semanas sem dormir, e esta ficlet não faz sentido. Me processem.

Feliz aniversário, Sabaku-senpai! Eu tava com saudade de escrita espontânea. Me perdoa.

* * *

 **Áudios.**

 **Dark Temi**

* * *

De todos os jeitos que ele poderia ser acordado no meio da noite, aquele com certeza não era um jeito agradável.

Em primeiro lugar, "madrugada" seria uma palavra mais correta para descrever o período noturno em que ele fora acordado pela vibração constante do seu celular ao lado da cama. Em uma das poucas vezes em que se esquecera de deixar o aparelho em modo silencioso, alguém decide bombardeá-lo de mensagens às 3 da manhã. Típico da sua sorte.

Em segundo lugar, não existia algo como "um jeito agradável" de ser acordado no meio da madrugada.

Esfregando os olhos e ainda meio sonolento, ele se esticou para alcançar o aparelho. Ele só precisou de 5 segundos para concluir que, apesar de sua grande vontade (e capacidade) para ignorar o barulho e voltar a dormir, talvez se tratasse de uma emergência. Assim, suspirando, desbloqueou a tela do celular pra ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Em terceiro lugar, se havia algo como uma lista dos "jeitos menos agradáveis de ser acordado de madrugada", a opção "áudios da ex namorada" deveria estar bem no topo.

Eram quatro no total, cerca de 40 segundos de duração cada e com apenas alguns minutos de diferença separando o anterior do próximo. Sonolento, entediado e até mesmo um pouco frustrado, Shikamaru considerou se era preciso se dar ao trabalho de ouvi-los naquele momento. Poderia fazer isso quando acordasse pela manhã. Ou talvez nunca. Nunca parecia uma boa opção.

Mas uma vozinha irritante na sua cabeça, que soava estranhamente parecido com sua mãe (ou Ino), insistia em sussurrar "Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa...".

Sonolento, entediado, frustrado e preocupado, ele decidiu ouvir o primeiro áudio.

Um barulho ensurdecedor, composto por rock pesado, gritos e conversas preencheu o pequeno dormitório, e ele afastou os cabelos do rosto, mais frustrado e mais preocupado. É claro que ela estava em uma festa.

Os primeiros dez segundos eram foram só barulho, e ele se permitiu a breve esperança de ter recebido as mensagens por engano, até que a voz dela sobrepôs todos os outros ruídos ambientes.

" _... se fuder, se eu quiser mandar um áudio eu mando um áudio, e você não pode me impedir, Kankurou."_

Ok, ela estava com o irmão mais novo. Ele não precisava se preocupar.

" _...não manda em mim, Gaara."_

Oh, ela estava com o ouro irmão ainda mais novo também. Ele COM CERTEZA não precisava se preocupar.

Qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse em um raio de cem metros dos três irmãos, no entanto, tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

O primeiro áudio acabou com mais ruídos e o que pareceu Temari gritado com os irmãos. Ele considerou se havia mesmo necessidade em se chatear ouvindo os outros três. Kankurou, Gaara e Temari provavelmente eram o que havia de mais perigoso solto nas ruas naquela noite, não é como se ela fosse capaz de se meter em problemas estando com eles, não é?

Não é?

Xingando, ele decidiu ouvir o próximo.

" _Você é um completo idiota. Um idiota preguiçoso e presunçoso. A culpa é toda sua, completamente sua. Eu te avisei, mas você me ouve? Não, você nunca me ouve porque você é um..."_

Mas qual criativo xingamento ela iria utilizar agora, Shikamaru não chegou a descobrir. O áudio acabou, e agora ele estava sonolento, frustrado e chateado. Deveria ter ignorado os toques insistentes e simplesmente voltado a dormir.

" _Eu quero acertar a sua cara com uma pá."._ Ele não pôde deixar de achar graça no início do terceiro áudio: aquela ofensa era novidade. Mas ele sabia que ela se tornava extremamente criativa para ofensas quando estava bêbada.

Ele sabia tudo sobre ela.

" _...Eu te amo."_

O aparelho caiu da mão dele e o áudio foi pausado. Ah, esses celulares modernos e suas tecnologias. Ele ficou sem reação, encarando a tela iluminada e considerando se ele estava tendo alucinações causadas pela falta de descanso. Talvez os cogumelos que o tio da barraquinha na porta do alojamento utilizava no ramen fossem alucinógenos. Isso explicaria muito, não só sobre o comportamento do Naruto em geral, mas sobre o que ele tinha acabado de ouvir. Porque Temari, a _sua_ ex Temari, não deixaria escapar em um áudio o que ela se recusara a dizer durante dois anos de relacionamento, não é?

NÃO É?

Ele retomou o áudio.

" _...merda, não acredito que estou fazendo isso..."_ Mais ruídos de festas, talvez a risada malvada do Kankurou? _"Eu amo você e por isso eu quero acertar a sua cara com uma pá."_

Somente Temari seria capaz de expressar dois sentimentos tão intensos quanto distintos na mesma frase, e de alguma forma fazer isso soar assustadoramente adorável.

Talvez Ino estivesse certa quando dizia que ele não tinha superado o término, porque neste exato momento a única coisa que ele queria fazer era correr pelo campus até achar a maldita fraternidade que estava dando aquela festa. E ele odiava correr, odiava o campus e odiava fraternidades.

Mas pelo visto, não odiava mais a ex-namorada que partira o seu coração por não retribuir a intensidade dos seus sentimentos.

Com as mãos tremendo, ele deu play no último áudio.

" _Shikamaru eu juro por Deus que se você estiver dormindo como um maldito preguiçoso na sexta feira à noite, no final do semestre, e não responder as minhas mensagens, eu vou invadir seu maldito dormitório e vou te matar com uma pá."_ Ruídos da festa, a voz distante do Gaara? _"EU POSSO CONSEGUIR UMA PÁ SE EU QUISER, GAARA."_

E o último áudio se encerrou com o que pareceu a risada malvada de Kankurou ao fundo.

Em primeiro lugar, Shikamaru tinha a mais absoluta confiança que ela seria capaz de conseguir uma pá durante o percurso da fraternidade até o seu alojamento.

Em segundo lugar, ele sabia que se não respondesse as mensagens, ela COM CERTEZA apareceria em seu quarto na próxima meia hora. Isso lhe dava uma boa margem de tempo para terminar de acordar e pensar em alguns comentários maldosos sobre a recém-descoberta obsessão da ex com pás.

Se existia algum jeito agradável de ser acordado de madrugada, talvez fosse ouvir um "Eu te amo" da pessoa por quem ele ainda era desesperadamente apaixonado.

* * *

 **N/A: I'm not even sorry.**

 **Se vocês não receberam/enviaram áudios bizarros durante a faculdade, algo de errado não está certo. Inspirada ou não em fatos reais q**


End file.
